A single moment of solitude
by Count Every Lie
Summary: One-shot. She tried so hard to show her. And now, nothing is going to stop her. "I'll show you, I'm not a child. Not anymore." - Warning: Implied LukaRin.


**One-shot.**

**Warning: **Another pathetic attempt in fluff. Shojō-ai/Yuri.

* * *

><p><strong>A single moment of solitude<strong>

She tried so hard to show her.  
>And now, nothing is going to stop her.<p>

_"I'll show you, I'm not a child.  
>Not anymore."<em>

* * *

><p>A relaxed sigh escaped Megurine Luka's lips.<p>

Her crystal blue eyes scanned across the surface of white sheets, riddled with texts and philosophy. Slender white fingers brushed across the smooth leaf surface, weaving across the black letters that spoke words that came from the human mind. Luka's back rested and relaxed against the plush surface of a fluffy pink chair, with waves of fuchsia locks cascading down her back until it reached her waists. She brought both of her smooth and slender legs up to her chest, while her lower body shifted into her desired comfortable-position. The leaf pages flipped into the next, and her eyes immediately took in the new words she has yet to see.

Today was one of the days Luka always enjoyed. The silence, the peace, and the tranquil solitude of today eased her soul. These were the times Luka had always enjoyed—away from the blinding and flashing lights of the cameras, or the intense screaming of her fans. Being a famous singer, especially a member of the famous Vocaloid, her usual days had always been exhausting. She would always find herself stripped of her energy that she could barely stand on her own two feet—it had been like that, ever since. However, here she was, sitting in her room surrounded by the serene silence, with a book in hand. Reading on a peaceful day was one of the things that she enjoyed.

As Luka continued to read, her concentration, however, was broken by the sounds of a door creaking open. Glancing up from her book, she saw a blonde child standing by her doorway with the most exhausted expression on her face. Ignoring the fuchsia-haired female, the blonde walked towards the huge bed by the middle of the room, the bow perched on top of her golden locks bounced with every step she took, and her body immediately collapsed on the velvet sheets. The blonde child then curled into a fetal-like position.

Her arm shot out and reached for the I-pod placed right by the nightstand, and she clutched it by her side. She took and placed the pink chunky headphones on her ears, and played the music that sang soothing songs to her ears. A soft sigh escaped her lips, her eyes fluttered close as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Luka—who had been watching the blonde ever since she entered—chuckled at the sight, her eyes momentarily gazed at the curled up child with hidden affection, before returning her eyes back to the book that she held within her hands. For her, the child had been a usual sight. The child had been entering—no, barging into her room ever since Luka arrived here in the Vocaloid house. And just like every day, the child would either snuggle up in Luka's bed, a headset on her ears which played Luka's songs, and sleep, or the child would just sit on top of Luka's bed, a pencil and music sheet on hand, her golden brows furrowed together in deep concentration as she furiously scribbled lyrics and notes on the music sheets.

Today, like any other day, the child decided to sleep on her bed as usual. Luka didn't really mind the child's presence—in fact, Luka enjoyed her presence. And if the child would ever stop from coming to Luka's room, Luka knew it would never be the same. She had already grown fond of the her presence, and having not to find that small fragile form on her bed, Luka would always feel restless—where she would pace around her room, or even scout out for the halls just to find the blonde child. It was like Luka could not bear if the child did not come to her room.

Soft and even breaths escaped the blonde's lips her. Luka shut her book, and went on to observe the sleeping child. From afar, Luka could see the stress and exhaustion written across her face. Dark rims lidded her closed eyes, and her cheeks were wet from sweat of today's activity, they also lacked the usual rosy color they usually held. Standing from her spot, Luka made her way towards her bed. She slowly sat down by the side, making sure to be careful as not to wake the sleeping blonde.

She slightly leaned down, her pink locks slipping down her shoulders with the tips barely grazing the blonde's face. A soft smile graced her lips, she raised her fingers and brushed it across the blonde's face, brushing stray golden strands from her cherub-like face.

Rin. Kagamine Rin was the child's name. Currently fourteen years old, and she was just as famous as Luka. The girl, so young and fragile, already stressed up in such a young age…

Luka cupped Rin's cheeks with one hand; a soft chuckle came from her as she watched the blonde leaning and snuggling closer to the warmth of her hand. And as Luka was about to pull away, Rin immediately seized the older woman's hand and kept it in place. Another soft laugh escaped Luka, watching the girl with playful amusement written in her eyes. The pink-head decided to rest beside the blonde. She leaned her full body down the bed, still cupping Rin's cheek with her hand; Luka placed herself right in front of the blonde with a few inches of space between their faces.

As the pink-head stared at the sleeping blonde, she couldn't resist the urge and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Rin," she said softly, despite the fact that the girl could not hear her. With a soft sigh escaping her lips, Luka's eyes closed, and her mind slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was quite a surprise when their manager told them that she would be having a duet with Hatsune Miku. And the song was quite… suggestive. The song implied forbidden romance between two lovers. Luka did not complain, however, it was just she was surprised. And this was, in fact her first duet with Miku—and a love song, no less.<p>

More surprises followed this, however. After recording said song and adding it to the Vocaloid's new album, they had a photo shoot for the album's cover, as well for the cover in their magazine. They had Luka and Miku wear black silk costumes, and made the two females pose into different suggestive poses. Also, there was this photo where Luka and Miku had to kiss. 'For artistic purposes', their manager reasoned, but they knew quite well that it was just a getup for more sales.

Despite that, Luka actually enjoyed her time with the younger diva. It was exhausting, but enjoyable none the less.

Luka let out an heavy sigh, her body dropping down on her bed. She spread her arms and legs across her velvet sheets. Catching her pillow, she wrapped her arm around it and hugged it against her chest. Sure Luka enjoyed it, but the photo shoot was quite exhausting, but Luka felt more sorry for Miku, having to pose twice more than Luka—it made the pink-head wonder of the diva's lips felt numb after having to smile for the majority of photo shoot.

Speaking of lips, Luka faintly traced her lips, remembering how Miku's lips somehow molded perfectly on her own, as if they were meant for each other… A faint blush spread across her cheeks, scolding herself for thinking something like that.

Pushing the thoughts about today's activity to the back of her mind, Luka allowed her whole self to relax and allowed her mind to drift to the land of dreams. Just as she was losing her consciousness, she heard the door creak open. She did not need to open her eyes for she already knew who it was. Luka scooted a little to the side to provide space for her little 'intruder'. The pink-head felt the bed shifted as a body slipped into the bed. Luka then felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her arm, and a head pressed against her chest.

Cracking an eye open, a small smile spread across her face as she saw Rin snuggling up next to her. The blonde's eyes were already closed, and she was probably falling asleep not too soon. Resting her head against her pillow, Luka once again closed her eyes. A small smile reached her lips—she could remember how the girl always snuggles against her whenever the pink-head was on her bed. The girl would always hug the pink-head like a child would to her teddy bear. It makes the pink-head wonder if she was the child's personal teddy bear.

"Luka," a small and soft voice called out, obviously owned by the girl resting on top of her. Not bothering to open her eyes, Luka hummed to show that she was listening. "What did you and Miku do today?" the girl asked. Luka felt the girl's fingers brushing across her arm.

"Just the usual, sweetie," Luka replied softly, she felt the arms around her tightening. Rin chewed on her lower lips, silently pondering whether to ask more questions. Luka already saw this, however (despite having her eyes closed). "Let's just sleep, Rin. I'm a little exhausted," Luka told the girl. She knew that 'little' was an understatement; obviously, the older woman was 'extremely' exhausted.

Rin just nodded her head, and allowed the older woman to relax once again. With a simple affectionate pat on the younger girl's head, the two slowly drifted to sleep.

Hours later, monotonous rapping erupted from the door. Lifting her head, Luka found Rin fast asleep on top of her, with the blonde's face buried on her chest (summoning a small blush on the pink-head's cheeks). The rapping continued, with a boy's voice joining in.

"Miss Luka, it's me Len," the boy called out, still knocking his knuckles against the door's surface. Luka gently tried to pry the blonde off her, but the child held on tight, wrapping her arms tighter and tighter around the older woman's form.

Luka didn't want to wake the blonde, but she could not open the door in this kind of position. Instead, she opened her mouth and called out, "Len, the door's open," she said a little loud, but not loud as a shout. Fortunately, Len heard it and he opened the door. Standing by the door way was a blond boy who was quite identical in appearance with the girl sleeping on top of Luka.

The blond boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his eyes looking over at Luka and Rin, shifting uncomfortably between his two feet as he did so.

Luka shook her head and smile reassuringly. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied. "Is there something you need, Len?" she asked the boy. Len's eyes snapped his eyes from Rin and focused them on the pink-haired woman. Luka did not need to ask, actually, for she already knew that the boy was here to get the girl sleeping on top of her. He would always make his way here to check if Rin was ever here, and he would always return the girl back to the room they both shared. Luka fondly remembered the first time Rin overslept in Luka's room—Len was frantically searching for the blonde girl throughout the whole Vocaloid household, only to find her fast asleep in Luka's room (which was just a few doors away from their room).

"Ah…" Len started, "I was just checking if Rin was here," he said, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "Is she bothering you or anything?" he politely asked. Len had always asked that question. Luka reasoned that the boy was just a little embarrassed for Rin (who was always sleeping in Luka's room).

"Not really," Luka replied, patting and weaving her fingers through soft strands of golden locks.

Len slowly nodded his head. "I'll… I'll just take her back to her…_our _room now," he said as he made his way towards Luka's bed. The pink-head watched the blond place a palm on Rin's shoulder, gently trying to pry her off the woman. "Rinny," he cooed softly, "You have to let go of Miss Luka now. She needs her rest, you know."

The blonde girl merely groaned in response, tightening her grip on their older woman as well burying her face deeper on the crook of the woman's neck. Len gave Luka an exasperated look, while Luka merely giggled in amusement.

"Rinny," Len tried once again, his voice soft and soothing. "Miss Luka still needs her space," he told the girl. The girl, however, swatted his hand away. A heavy sigh escaped the boy's lips, "Rinny, please…"

"No," Rin mumbled in reply, her eyes still closed. Len and Luka exchanged looks, clear exasperation present on Len's features while amusement painted the pink-head's face.

"It's alright, Len," Luka told the boy, her voice reassuring. "Let her sleep here," she said softly, once again brushing her fingers through Rin's locks.

Len pursed his lips, reluctantly nodding his head. "Okay," he replied, "I… See you tomorrow, Miss Luka." He gave the woman a small bow, and made his way towards the doorway. He gave the blonde girl a longing look, before closing the door as he finally exited the room.

A sigh came from the pink haired woman, her eyes staring at the blonde snuggling against her. "You're stubborn as always, Rin," she told the girl. Luka could still remember some instances where the girl showed her stubbornness, like the time where she refused to apologize to Len for stealing his last stock of bananas. Rin was a kind of girl that would do anything to get what she wishes. Luka saw the faint smile tracing the blonde's lips, clearly quite happy of her little victory. Luka softly shook her head, and laid her head back down.

The pair once again returned to their peaceful sleep, with the victorious smile never leaving the Kagamine's lips.

* * *

><p>Luka arrived at her room, once again feeling exhausted from today's activity. Today was the release of the new Vocaloid album, as well an interview about the new album. She flopped down on her mattress, placing an arm over her eyes as she did so. Then, as always, the door creaked open. And as always, Luka did not need to raise her head to know who it was.<p>

The woman then scooted to the side, waiting for the child to flop down next to her. However, she did not felt any body snuggling against her, not even a small shift on her bed. Her brows furrowed together, she slowly lifted her arm off her face, and slowly lifted her head up as she cracked her eyes open.

Standing by the foot of her bed was Rin, her face flushed by the deep red color, and her brows knitted together into an angry and demanding gaze. Quite confused of the expression adorning the child's face, Luka sat up from her bed and gave the girl a confused, questioning look.

"Is there something wrong, Rin?" she asked. The girl did not moved from her place, as she continued to glare at the woman—no, she wasn't actually glaring at Luka… it was something else… but what? Then, Luka noticed the girl gripping a roll of magazine with one hand, clenched tightly with her tiny white fist. "Rin…"

Then, tears slowly trailed down the blonde's face, spilling like crystalline beads from her beautiful azure eyes. Worry filled Luka's features, she immediately stood from her bed despite the protests of her tired limbs. She walked towards the younger girl, and cupped her face with her hands, wiping and brushing the tears away with her thumb.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked worriedly. "Did Len do something mean again?" Luka remembered the last time she saw Rin cry—there was an argument between the two, in which Luka has to involve herself just to resolve the dispute between them. Rin, however, continued to glare at her in spite of the tears pooling within her eyes. The girl then pushed the woman's hands away, and furiously wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Luka could only stare at the girl with confusion.

"Luka," the child started, her voice slightly cracking, however she kept her expression in place, not allowing her tears to once again spill from her eyes. "What is… Miku to you?" she asked softly.

The older woman was still confused, her brows rising up to her hairline as she gave the girl a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" she asked back. The girl clenched her jaw, her fist tightening around the rolled magazine. But her grip soon loosened and she shoved the rumpled magazine to the older woman. Luka caught glimpse of herself and a certain teal-haired diva, their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Luka slowly took the magazine from the girl, her eyes scanning the cover. She looked up and stared at the blonde. She saw rage and… jealousy?… swirling within the depths of the crystal blue. "Rin," Luka started, her voice firm, a voice that held maturity. "It's not what you think—"

"Then what is it?" Rin interjected, her voice sharp. Luka could have sworn she heard a deep growl coming from the girl.

"Rin, please," Luka nearly sounded exasperated, her face slightly scrunching up. "It's only for the album. There's nothing going on between us." The way she had said it reminded her how a boyfriend would reassure his girl that he is not cheating her or anything. However, Rin gave her a look of suspicion, clearly not believing her words. "Rin… Just… Just forget about it."

The girl clenched her fists, the angry look on her face never once faltering. "How can I?" she retorted, following it up with a short cuss. Silence then filled the room, with only the sounds of their breathing reaching their ears. Rin nosily sighed through her nose. She closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them once again. "Luka… who am I to you?" she suddenly asked.

Luka furrowed her brows together, slightly confused of the other girl's question. Who was Rin to her?

Rin… had always been a child in her eyes—so small and so young. In her mind, Rin still has to grow, she still have yet to spread her wings.

But now… This girl standing before her appeared a little different from the child she always knew. Determination shone like bright fire in her eyes, her lips pursed into a firm straight line. She clenched her fists firmly against her sides, slightly shaking with angry determination.

"I'm not a kid," the girl said, slowly advancing towards the older woman, with her head raised high. Luka let out an involuntary gasp as the blonde pushed her back to her bed. Without giving her a chance to move, the blonde immediately straddled her by the hips. She took hold of Luka's wrists and raised it above her head. A dark blush spread across the pink-head's cheeks, noticing how suggestive their position looked.

Rin lowered her head until their nose barely touched, and her breath warmed Luka's cheeks.

"R-Rin… Please…"

The girl growled, silencing the older girl. Luka clamped her mouth shut, silently wondering how the girl was able to dominate over her. The blonde girl… someone so small, and fragile…

"I tried to…" the blonde started, her breath tickling the older woman, the air brushing against her skin. "I tried so hard…" she mumbled, her eyes closing. Luka furrowed her brows together, giving the younger girl a confused look.

"Tried to what?" Luka questioned, a certain feeling of knowing what it was churned up inside of her.

Rin's hold on her wrists tightened, her golden locks swaying as she shook her head. "I tried to show you…" she said softly, her voice softer than a whisper. The girl rested her forehead against Luka's, their noses now touching. They stayed in that position for a few moments. Rin's words made the older woman think. What did the girl tried to show her? Luka racked her brain for an answer, searching and sifting through her memories of what the girl would be implying.

The more she scanned through her memories, the more she realized. How can she not notice how the blonde's eyes looked as she stared at her? Or the way she brushed their shoulders or fingers together? How could she not notice the _affection _the girl had been showing her whenever they were laying in her bed? And now, she saw the look of jealousy flashing across the girl's eyes as she showed the magazine cover, with her teeth clenching and gritting against each other with anger.

"Rin…"

Rin's eyes snapped open, the determination in her eyes were clear as crystal. "I'll show you," she started, "I'll show you, I'm not a child…"

She slowly leaned her head down, their lips nearly touching.

"Not anymore."

And with that, she fully leaned down. Their lips locked into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow… What an awful ending. Seriously, I'm bad with endings. Anyway, I didn't like how this one goes. It suddenly, well sort of, went out of hand! *sighs* You have no idea how long it took for me to write this short one-shot. In fact, I started this first before my other LenxRin one-shot 'Don't click every button that you see'! This one-shot just refused to be written. I have written like three different drafts!

Anyway, I've written this just to practice my fluff-writing skill. Also, I've always wanted to try LukaRin! I've checked the archive, and saw that there's only three Luka M. and Rin K. fics, two of which are written in other language, while one is written in English. So, yeah… This is an addition to the LukaRin fandom! The pairing needs more love! :D

So guys! Please give me your honest thoughts about this one! As well, leave some tips of improving! Thanks!


End file.
